Insert New Title Here
by KrystalFox648
Summary: The gang is expereancing the hardships of Highschool and romance. Inuyahsa & Kikyou, Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Sango & Miroku, Shippo & Rin, Ayame & Kouga. Contains drinking, violence, cussing and drugs, little une's, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

So, yeah, this is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fiction that is not in the feudal ear, and they are all in Kagome's time, and Kagome and Kikyou are sisters. So, if you don't like Kikyou, then, don't read it.

Kthnxbye

Chapter 1 – Introduction

Sango's POV

It was another normal day for us. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Kouga, Ayume, Kikyou, and I were all walking to school. And whilst walking to school, Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting about something that had to do with their homework. Eh, who cares anyways... but, it was pretty funny…

"Inuyasha! You're the BIGGEST asshole around! UGH! How the _HELL_ does Kikyou stand you!" scream a young woman, whom was dressed in baggy black jeans, with a tight black shirt on, with the saying 'Does it look like I care?' in small, Ariel font letters. She had long black hair with neon pink, neon blue, and neon green highlights. She had on plain black arm warmers, going halfway up her arms, and she wore a pentagram necklace, with a single red jewel in the middle of it. Her eyes were a silver/grey colour, and her make-up consisted of silver eyeliner on her top eyelid, and black on the bottom, with a soft pink colour for her lip gloss. (Buwahahaha! That's how I wear my make-up!)

"Kagome, I'm not even _sure_ I even know how I deal with him." Said another girl, who looked exactly like Kagome. Kikyou is dressed in Grey UFO pants my pants! D, and a grey, Grumpy Bear tank top. She has dark brown hair, with deep magenta, purple, and red highlights in it, and her eyes are a storm grey colour. Her make-up was slightly different from her sister's, she had black eye liner on both her eyelids, and she had a light brown lip gloss on.

"Hey! Kikyou, what's that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha yelled. Now, this is getting interesting.. haha.. OH! Right, now to tell you what Inuyasha was wearing.. Inuyasha was in red UFO pants (lol, Tim's pants.) and a black muscle tee. He has long black/blue hair, with the most amazing purple eyes, with a small bit of golden on them. We all know why he has gold in his eyes, because he is part demon, but he takes a human appearance, until after school when he drops the image. But, then again, we all have something to hide here.

"Oh, you know exactly what she means, Inu." Kagome said, winking towards him jokingly. "Oh, you know you want me." Was Inuyasha's come back. "Naw, sorry, I don't thing I'd want to get stuck with you, 'sides, Kik's already got you." Kagome said, smirking, and laughing lightly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Inuyasha said, putting an arm around Kikyou, and pulling her close to him. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

"Well, I hate to break this to you guys…" Kouga started saying, "But, we are now at school, and you know what that means…" Kouga was dressed in baggy blue jeans, and a baggy grey shirt. He has long black hair, tided into a ponytail, atop his head. He has ice blue eyes, and he was wearing black eye liner on his bottom eyelid.

"Yes, we do..." Started Shippo. He was wearing baggy black shorts, and a white tee shirt, with eye balls on them saying 'I SEE YOU!' in big bold letters. He had long chestnut orange hair, up in a pony tail like Kouga, and he had then dyed black at the end. And green/emerald eyes. I really do love his eyes. They're so beautiful.

"Class time, no PDA or smoking, drinking, drugs, ANYTING!" Finished Miroku. Miroku is my boyfriend, and he was wearing the shirt I bought for him yesterday, a deep purple shirt, with baggy black sweat pants. He has short black hair, and the most amazing deep purple eyes.

"Well, might as well get to class, don't ant to get a detention on our first time back from spring vacation, ya know? I still have to serve 17 more of them... Fucking teachers..." I said. I was wearing tight jeans, and a tight black shirt with the words "R4CK3D" (my shirt again ) spread across the chest in green lettering. I have my long brown, pink, and blue hair up in a pony tail, and I was wearing pink eye shadow, black eye liner, and light brown lip gloss. I grabbed Miroku's hand, and started walking with him to class.

"I love you" Miroku whispered to me. "I love you more" I said back to him, and squeezed his hand, and smiled to him. "I'll see you after class." I said and walked into the class room.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here I am... Writing another chapter for only TWO people who actually reviewed my story because THEY actually love me unlike anyone else who read it. Thanks guys!

* * *

So yeah, I think I gotta come up with a new title for the story... **_SO YOU GUYS HELP ME OUT! Okay? _**

Yeah, I forgot to do the damned disclaimer thing in the last chapter so yeah...

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE THINGS I SAY I DO!** Being the necklaces in ch. 1, make-up, shirt, pants, blah blah blah, get it, got it, good.

Yeah, I don't own anything in this chapter either, unless I say I do in one of these;

(MINE:grins evilly:)

Okay! On with the chapter!

-------------------------------

Last time;

"I love you" Miroku whispered to me. "I love you more" I said back to him, and squeezed his hand, and smiled to him. "I'll see you after class." I said and walked into the class room.

-------------------------------

Chapter 2 – Inuyasha and Kagome in Trouble

-------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha were in there first period class, waiting for the announcements to end. Inuyasha flicked a piece of paper at Kagome and it hit her in the side of the head. She glared at him, and opened up the paper.

Inuyasha wrote 'you smell like cheese' and drew a little happy face under it. She looked at him dryly and stood up and walked over to him. "You're an ASS!" She screamed right into his ear. She smiled at him cutely and walked back to her desk.

"Ms. Higurashi… Was the really necessary?" Her teacher asked.

"Umm… yes, actually, yes it was." She replied back to him, and smiled innocently when rubbed his temples.

"Why do I even bother with you or Inuyasha?" He asked

"I honestly don't know, Bitten." (That teacher is fucking awesome, he let's me get away with murder. Seriously, he does. LOL) she said back to him, boredly.

"Kagome… That's Mr. Bitten in class."

"Oh, but Bitten, you're the coolest teacher, and you always let Kag's and I get away with anything!" Inuyasha said, butting in.

"Yes, but you see, 'Yasha, it isn't fair to the other students, because we're Bitten's favorite students, because we're actually individualistic, unlike these guys who follow the crowd." Kagome said, smiling to herself when she got a lot of glares from the students, and just smiled back at them.

Just then, the phone in the classroom rang, and Mr. Bitten got up to answer it.

"Hello, Mr. Bitten, room 709…"

"Yes, I have her…"

"You want to see her…okay, I'll send her, should I send him too?"

"You want both of them? But why?"

"They did what? How do you know? And when?"

"Ya know, MAYBE if we didn't spend all of our money on crap, we'd actually know now wouldn't we?"

"They'll be there in a few minutes. Goodbye." Mr. Bitten then hung up the phone and went back to his desk and sat down. He opened up the desk and started writing on a white piece of paper.

"Uh oh, I think we got caught..." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"Get the pot off of you know... they're gonna want to search us." Kagome said back to him.

"Mr. Bitten, can I sharpen my pencil?" Kagome ask, as she took out a pencil, and took the two bags of pot from Inuyasha, and grabbed her own.

"Sure thing Kagome, and I need to speak with you once you're done." He said back to her.

"No problem." Kagome then got out of her seat, and walked to the back of the room. She then, accidentally, dropped her pencil under a desk. "Oops, sorry 'bout that Yumi." She said the girl, and leaned down to pick up her pencil. While doing so, she stuck the three bags into the girl's desk without her seeing she did so.

She then continued on, sharpening her pencil, and went back to her desk.

"Kagome, can I talk to you and Inuyasha now?" Mr. Bitten said to her.

"Sure thing, teach." Inuyasha said, and dragged Kagome out with him.

"Whatchu wanna talk 'bout?"

"I got a call from the principle, and he said they caught you smoking drugs on school property, and they want to give you, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, and the rest of your little gang drug tests."

"Shit, how'd they catch us?" Kagome said, shocked.

"No, they can't. It was only Kagome and I who did it. We're the only ones who smoke, anyways." Inuyasha said, trying to get the teacher's off of their friend's backs.

"Yeah, they've all been trying to get us to stop, but we can't help it, and you know that Mr. Bitten. How many times have we smoked with you?" Kagome said, smirking.

"I know Kagome." He said sighing. "Here's your note to go to the office, try telling them that they didn't smoke."

"We will." Inuyasha said, running to the main office.

"Yo! Mr. Collins, why the hell are you trying to get us in troub… Hey, who the hell are you! You aren't Mr. Collins!" Kagome said running into their principles office.

"That's no way to talk to your new principle, Ms. Higurashi." Said the man.

"You didn't answer my fucking question, who the hell are you!" She said again, getting angry with the guy.

"Kagome, calm down." Inuyasha said to her, and pushed her into a chair.

"Now answer the fucking question, who are you, and where is Mr. Collins?" Inuyasha said to the man behind the desk.

"I am Mr. Evangelista. Mr. Collins got fired yesterday for confidential reasons. And you will not speak that way to your teacher's, Mr. Tashio." Mr. Evangelista said to him. (He's a real dick too. I hate him so much.)

"So, why are we here now? What did we do this time?" Kagome said, getting extremely annoyed and bored all at once.

"Well, as you know, you and your friends were caught doing drugs on school property." He began saying to them.

"No, that's bullshit, because it was only Inuyasha and I who were smoking the pot, none of the other guys were!" Kagome cut in, screaming.

"Oh really, so if we drug test them, they will come up negative?"

"Fuck yeah they will. 'Yasha and I are the only two that are fucking dumbasses, and got into drugs. Alls they do is drink."

"Okay, fine then, tomorrow afternoon, you all will be given drug tests, If anyone of you come up positive, you'll be expelled from my school so fast, you won't even know what hit you." Mr. E threatened.

"Oh, we'll all come up fuckin' negative, asshole." Inuyasha said to him, standing up and leaving with Kagome following behind him.

"So, by tomorrow you and I will come up clean?" Kagome questioned him.

"Let's hope they do to… By the way, what did you do with our stuff?"

"When I dropped my pencil, I stuck it in Yumi's bag." Kagome said, really pissed off.

"God Dammit, I wish we still had it with us, I could use some of it right about now..." Inuyasha murmured under his breath.

"I know, so can I, but right now, we need to clean out our systems…" Kagome said, buy three bottles of water for each of them.

"I say we just hang out in the TNT room for now…" Inuyasha said, and started chugging one of the three bottles of water.

"Amen to that my brother" Kagome said, and also started chugging her water.

-------------------------------

So, second chapter, you guys like? Hope so, not to much happening here. Maybe the next chapter, something will happen, like maybe, Sesshoumaru comes into the picture? Lol. He was going to come in this chapter, but I liked the pot idea more. Lol.

Until next time folks!

l

l

l

l

l

v

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay doods and _doodets_

I, BloodRedRose, have a perfectly good excuse as to why I haven't updated in a little while;

A) Interwebs on the fritz;

B) Been maaaad busy with a shit load of school work, and lookin' for a job;

C) I got grounded for the next 345634 years all because some red neck fuckin' called the cops on me. (Only reason why I'm on the comp. now is because the 'rents are at work, whilst I'm home sick as a dog.)

What did I do? Not a damned fuckin' idea. Alls I know is he called the cops on me because I'm a lesbian, and a slut. Which is awesome, because, number 1, he can get in major fuckin' shit for that, and 2, everyone here where I live knows my boyfriend! LOL which is the best part. Tehe.

By the way guys,

**I'm still waiting for some new title ideas! Please! **I'll be your most bestest friend!

So yeah, on with the story. And thanks for being patient with meh. Ya'll rock!

**Disclaimer – I own nothing **unless I say something like this;

"And Kagome wore a red fishnet shirt, with a black tank top underneath." (Oh! That's my shirt! But seriously, it is… lol)

**Chapter 3 – Plans and New Students**

**Last Time;**

"I say we just hang out in the TNT room for now…" Inuyasha said, and started chugging one of the three bottles of water.

"Amen to that my brother" Kagome said, and also started chugging her water."

"Good thing I stole the key, don'tcha think?" Inuyasha asked, grinning at Kagome.

* * *

"Yes, oh great Lord Inuyasha, whom id a master at stealing things, but, we've still got one small, tiny, microscopic problem.." Kagome said with a small sigh. 

"I know, I know, we'll some how get through it…" He said, taking another swig of his last water bottle.

They finally got to the TNT room and they were lounging on the sofas, comfortably in the silence, each taking small sips of their water every so often.

"We should go talk to Ms. Timpson." (Another awesome fucking teacher, she's my Sociology teacher. Which is awesomely cool! Lol) Inuyasha said, breaking the silence all of a sudden.

Because of that suddenness, Kagome jumped slightly, but nodded her head anyway, agreeing with him. "Maybe... Maybe she'd know how to help us, I mean, hell, Sango's gone to her how may times? And she's gotten away with murder." She said, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, that's right," He said getting up. "C'mon, I say we go now. She doesn't have a class this period, and if I'm right, I think she just got in a few minutes ago." He finished, smiling.

Kagome nodded, and got up, and started walking to the exit, With Inuyasha right behind her.

"Ya know what Inuyasha," Kagome started.

"You really, really have to pee?" A voice behind her finished for her.

"Yes, how'd you know, 'Roku?" Kagome said, stopping and turning around to look at him. When she saw him, he was standing next to another boy, whom almost looked just like Inuyasha, just taller, and hotter looking.

"Call it a hunch" Miroku said to her, and smiled, noticing the look she was giving the young man behind him. "You like the sight, 'Gome?" He said, and noticed how she looked away quickly, and was blushing a very beautiful shade of red.

"By the way, 'Roku, _WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM_!" She said looking away from the beautiful man behind Miroku, to him. Still blushing, might I add.

"Well, I came from my mummy and daddy. Or was it the stork? I really don't remember which one it was. But Kags, If you need me to explain the birds and the beesto you.. I will." He said smiling slightly with a hint of pervertedness.

"Nope, it's all good, I know it all by heart." She said smirking at him, while he just laughed and had a small blush staining his cheeks.

"Awww! What's wrpng 'Roku? Did I say something that EMBARASSED you?"

"I told ya Kags, never, never, NEVER mention that, ever again." 

"I know, but it's the only black mail I have on you that'll effect you this way." She said smiling, and putting her arm around his shoulders. Bad move...

"MIROKU! YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE PERVERT!" Kagome all but screamed and slapped Miroku so hard, he was unconssious for the next 49037503 seconds. (Record time! Lol)

* * *

Inuyasha went up to the new kid, and looked him up and down. He was wearing baggy, blue carpender jeans (My boyfriends'.) and a plain white shirt. He kept his long, silky, silver hair back in a low pony tail, and had on black eyeliner, on his bottom lid. With black nail polish, on what looked like very sharp claws, and black lipstick. "I'm gonna like you." Inuyasha said, smiling. "Welcome to the group!" he said, raising his hands for a high five. 

The new kid just looked at him and raised a delicate, silver eyebrow "Yes?" He asked smoothly.

"I'm asking for a high five.." He said, pointing with his other hand at the one raised in the air.. "Duh.."

"I never really asked to be apart of your little, group. But if it'll get me closer to her. Then I'll accept it." He said, looking over towards Kagome, whom was currently beating Miroku to a bloody pulp.

"Ahh, so you do like Kagome." Inuyasha said, smiling. But it then turned into a protective glare. "You hurt her, I swear I'll casterate you, then pull _all_ of your orangs out of your belly button, and then force feed them to you if you do anything to her that she doesn't like." He said, very protectively.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her at all. Was she in a bad relationship before. or something?" He asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yeah, his name was Naraku, he always abused her." Inuyasha said, looking away from him, and at the floor.

"My name is Sesshoumaru, by the way. I never got to tell you.." He said, looking at Kagome still beatng Miroku.

"Inuyasha." He said, looking back at him, then to Kagome. "Kikyou, her twin sister and my girlfriend, was the nly one who knew about it. Kagome begged her not to tell anyone when she found out."

* * *

I'm sorry, but I have to stop here, my mom is going to be home any minute now. I'm really sorry that it's short. But hey, at least Sesshoumaru was introduced.

I'll try to get the rest of chapter 3 out later.

Sooooooo, REVIEW!


End file.
